Jacquie's Problem
by nicoleemerson1310
Summary: Jacquie's Problem is not, and nor shall it be, the first or last tale telling the story of how Nancy Drew and Frank Hardy fell in love. In the midst of a dangerous and thrilling mystery, Frank and Nancy finally seem to realize that it isn't an accident that they both love mysteries and that they seemingly both have unspoken feelings for each other.
1. New Case

"Nancy!" the voice on the other end says a little nervous.

"Hey, Jacquie! What's wrong?" I say instantly knowing she's upset.

"This guy has been following me around… leaving me notes… I have never even seen him... Nancy, he is freaking me out, and I can't even sleep without feeling like someone's watching me." she manages to spit out between nervous gasps.

"You mean he's been stalking you?"

"Yeah! He left me a picture of my boyfriend and I on my bed and the note attached a note telling me to stay away from other guys… he thinks I'm his girlfriend…" I wince at the deluded thoughts behind this psycho…

"Sure! Let's meet at a coffee shop or something, ok? Don't worry, I'm here for you!" I say. We agree and when she's calmer she tells me a coffee shop location and I immediately agree to meet her there.

I pull into the parking space and walk in, getting in line, and soon enough she pulls into line next to me. Her eyes have dark circles under them and I can tell this guy has really gotten to her. We order and sit down. She sighs with exhaustion and finally is able to get started.

"Ok, so about two months ago I got this call from this guy telling me that he was in love with me… I thought it was a crank call, and then I kept getting letters... and when I say letters I mean like three pages long, hand written, and all they talked about was me and just how beautiful I looked as I blow dried my hair or as I danced in my dorm… All this stuff I did behind closed doors, and no one knew about it… then he started getting jealous about my boyfriend. He's been sending me messages about how we belong together and… then I got that picture and I just lost it…. I'm sorry I'm just so stressed and he's driving me insane!"

"Have you told your boyfriend?"

"Yeah… He thinks that I'm just being dramatic….." I feel sick to my stomach... what kind of guy is he, that just brushes off something so influential on his girlfriend. She catches my disgust, "Oh, but when I told him about the picture he was pretty shaken up and told me I should do something to protect myself…"

"Oh ok, that's better… Your friends, did he involve them in this to?"

"Oh, well… I don't have any close friends…" she says making my heart beat.

"You mean you're all alone?" I feel my skin crawl off.

"Yeah..." she says rubbing her forehead.

"Ok, listen, the semester just ended so I can pick up my classes at your college and I can keep you company, ok? Not a big deal. My school has this branching program encouraging us to try more schools, so I could probably even get a scholarship or something…" Her jaw drops.

"Are you serious? You would do that for me Nancy? Wait, what about Ned?"

"He and I are kind of on the rocks right now… he and I could use a break."

"What? What's going on?" she says

"Nothing…" I say eager to turn the conversation away from me.

"Ok, Nancy just know that I'm here! Anyways, I'll let the college know I'm getting a roommate."

"Oh! Even better!" I give her a hug and tell her I have to get going. Suddenly I feel my pocket vibrating.

"Oh, Ned's calling…"

"Hope you guys work it out!"

"That means a lot!" I say thanking her.

"Bye, Nance!" she says leaving. I pick answer the phone once I get into the car.

"Hello?" I say expecting to hear either his agitating yelling or a fake apology as he stalls for time...

"Nancy, before you say anything, I just want to tell you I'm sorry… I've been a horrible boyfriend…"

"Ned, you don't have to-," I start wanting to stop his apology. He's not sorry.

"Nancy, I want us to be like we were in high school!" I groan wanting to hang up.

"Ok, Ned, I'm glad we had this talk… for the millionth time… but you and I both know you aren't really sorry… why did you call?"

"Your father told me that you felt bad about what happened, and that you were willing to put your sleuthing on hold for a while… I hate worrying about you…" I want to scream, but I hold back.

"Ned, he didn't say that. He didn't even talk to you." I say with a sigh.

"I have to go Nancy, bye!" I look at the phone in shock. He's like a toddler. He wouldn't even let me talk! I groan pulling out of my parking spot and driving home. The only thing I can think about the whole way home is how badly I just want this relationship to be over. I walked in on him making out with a girl that has been torturing me since she first could talk... I groan and feel another head ache coming on.

I pull into the driveway noticing my father is getting out of his car.

"Dad!" I greet him smiling.

"Nancy!" he says turning around. He surveys me or a second.

"New case?" he asks. I nod.

"I'll tell you and Hannah all about it during dinner." I walk inside and up to my room. I know I'm an adult, and I live at home, but hey, if you have a good home life, and a nice house, who would want to pay to live with annoying people in a cramped closet. I smile at a picture sitting on my desk of me and some friends on a ferry on our way back from a case in Canada. The hardy's faces would be a warm welcome from the Ned situation right now. Joe always knows exactly what to say and Frank… although his very obvious dislike of Ned, tries to look out for me… Oh Frank. I could use one of his hugs right now. They make me feel like I could fly and yet like I could melt all over the floor. I walk to the picture picking it up… his face melting something deep inside and somehow telling me I'll make it, and that somehow I'll make the right decision. No hints from him needed. What a blatant lie. I realize my phone is on my bed and almost run the three feet to get to it. I text him, 'hey frank, what's up?' I flinch as I send it, almost throwing the phone on my bed. Why is it so hard to talk to him? It buzzes and I feel my hands there before I even think to reach, 'hey Nancy! Homework… what's going on with you?' he responds. I tell him I have a new case and instantly my phone starts vibrating telling me there is an incoming call from Frank. I laugh.

"Hello?" I answer.

"What's it about?" he asks. His voice kills me, but somehow I am able to formulate thoughts. I tell him about Jacquie; leaving out that I'll be moving in with her… he would strongly object... well not as strongly as Ned, who would kill me where I stand, well sit…

"That's freaky… What does Ned think about it? Isn't it a little dangerous for him?"

"Oh... yeah. I haven't really brought it up yet…"

"You two seriously need to talk more."

"No frank, I would tell him, but he would seriously flip. HE's been so… weird lately… Like telling me to stop working on cases, and telling me I'm the worst girlfriend ever because I make him worry way to often…"

"Yikes… Does joe need to be alerted?"

"**No**! I mean, no… I really don't want Ned to be encouraged… I just need a breather… anyways, how is Joe?"

"HE's good! He's planning on popping the question to Iola pretty soon…"

"What? That's great! When? How does he want to do it? Where?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! On their two year anniversary, at the spot where they first met, and he's just going to get down on one knee and ask her."

"Aw… that's so amazing! Tell him I say congratulations!" I say hearing Hannah calling.

"Oh I can hear Hannah!"

"Yeah! Dinner time! Hey you guys should drop by sometime!" I say crossing my fingers.

"You can count on it!" he says. I can practically hear him smiling. Saying good bye I hang up almost yelling into a pillow. I instantly remember why the conversation ended and head down to Dinner.

"Nancy that seems awfully dangerous!" he responds after I share what the case is about. My mind races to Jacquie and her eyes…

"Oh dad you know I won't do anything irresponsible." he nods.

"Hannah?" I say expectantly. She looks to me.

"Nancy… this is so scary…"

"Yes! This is why it should end! You should've seen Jacquie! She hasn't slept for days; she doesn't have any friends…"

"Ok, Nancy. She needs your help. Just tell me. Make me believe that you'll be safe." He cuts in, placing a hand on mine.

"I'll be safe." I say sighing. HE nods in assent Relieved I rush to call Jacquie. Once I tell her I go upstairs to pack. I throw all of my essential items in and as much clothing as I'll need. I run back downstairs to help Hannah clean up after dinner. She pulls me aside once we are alone.

"Nancy, I know your father doesn't know about Ned, but who is going to protect you!"

"Jacquie has a boyfriend!" I point out already dreading the fact that I have to tell Ned. Ugh. Ned. I groan at the thought of him. I run into my dad's study telling him I'm leaving. He gives me a bear hug, and I do the same with Hannah. After I say good byes I grab my suitcase, and load it into the car. I decided to drive by Ned's house on my way to my university. I pull into his driveway almost shaking with apprehension. Just be honest with him, Nancy. I knock on the door. He opens it within two minutes. I counted.

"Ned, I have a case." I say watching him closely. Then my brain catches up to my eyes. Ned isn't alone. His door is only opened wide enough for me to see him, and not past. He looks nervous, and my presence is the cause. I instantly put the pieces together. He's with a girl. I push past him into his living room, and see her come walking back in. She wears only her underwear, and her lips look stained as if her lipstick was once there but something, or should I say someone, worked hard to rub it away. I glance back to Ned. His ear has a tint of red gloss.

"Don't worry Ned, She was awful anyways. I wouldn't -," she stops when she realizes I'm not Ned.

"Didn't mean to interrupt…" I say on my way out. He looks defensive I stop him saying what I should have said a long time ago, "Oh and Ned, we're done." And as if those words were magic, an invisible burden lifts itself off of my shoulders. I sit in my car feeling like I should be crying, but honestly I think all I am feeling is relief. I drive to my campus with fresh energy and walk into my councilor's office.

"Hey, Carla!" I say sitting down.

"Nancy! What can I do or you?" she asks.

"Ok so you know that branch out program? I want to do that this semester. I already have a dorm to stay in, and everything. I just need to apply to classes, and everything."

"Is this for a case?" she asks seeing my desperation.

"Yeah…" I respond.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. For now just go stay at the dorm and apply to classes. What university?" she asks. I tell her.

"Oh ok, so you can go, all I need to see about is financial aid."

"Carla this is why you're the best!" I say smiling. She laughs and then asks me a few more questions filling out a form.

"See ya round!" I say smiling. She grins and I walk out heading over to Jacquie's dorm.

I pull the luggage onto my bed on my side of the room which… this rom is basically just for beds. It's so small.

"Nancy, it happened again." She flies in waving a letter in the air.

"What does it say?"

"Blah, blah, blah, creepy stuff… oh ok, 'your friend Nancy is really beautiful. She drinks my favorite kind of coffee. It's so sweet that you had some time for her… blah, blah, blah; tell her to tell Ned I said hi. They are so cute together."

"Oh! He made a mistake! We aren't together! I ended it!"

"It says here, 'the way she was screaming into her pillows when they finished talking was absolutely adorable." My blood turns cold.

"I was talking to frank."

"So he was watching you?"

"I guess so… All the more reason to stop him…" I stop at knocks on the door. Jacquie undoes the locks on the door. A tall attractive man saunters in, he stops short upon noticing me.

"Nancy this is my boyfriend, Mark." I smile stretching out his hand.

"Nancy, it's nice to meet you!" he says warmly.

"Mark, he was watching her too." his face falls.

"J, this is really scaring me! Are you sure this place is safe? You staying here by yourself is scary!"

"Nancy is moving in!" she points to my bags.

"Nancy, you might be a life saver literally. Just remember girls, keep your window closed, and 911 on speed dial." He says firmly. I already like him.

"Already done!" she responds.

"Nancy you got a boyfriend?" he asks.

"Uh, no." I say after hesitation.

"She just ended it."

"Oh sorry… I only asked for protection…"

"Oh yeah, I understand, um I do have a really close friend though. He's always there when I need him.

"What's his name? Maybe I know him…"

"Probably not… but Frank Hardy."

"Oh, Frank!" he's in my criminal Justice class!" I feel my eyes widen.

"You know him?" Jacquie says surprised. I wait or his response.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy! Talks about his cases a lot. Pretty interesting stuff… you know, come to think of it, he may've mentioned you a few times… small world…"

"Yeah, that's crazy!" I can't believe he actually knows him…

"Anyways… It's time I get back home; I don't live on campus…"

"Oh… ok, bye mark… I'll see you tomorrow night at dinner, then?"

"Ok, bye sweetie! And Nancy, it was so great to finally meet you! Both of you, be safe ok? And I'll tell Frank you say hi."

"Oh ok," I say, "Bye mark, nice to meet you too!" he leaves the two of us to the creepy room and I look around. I examine the door.

"Nancy what are you doing?"

"Before bed I just want to inspect the place." I shudder at the thought of being constantly watched, and yet I know that living with Jacquie will bring it on…

"For what?" she says.

"Anything… maybe he's been sneaking in here, scraping the doors, or the floors…. Have you had the locks changed?" she nods.

"Let's do it again, only I'll text my friend Joe and he'll give it to us so we can do it ourselves. He's watching you so if you went to a shop he did too…" I freeze seeing some scratches on the door knob… he's definitely been in here… I feel shivers running up and down my spine. I immediately decide to call Joe. Maybe he can help sooner rather than later. I point out the markings and I see the fear clouding her face. I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Joe's number.

"Hey, Nance! What's going on?"

"Joe, have you talked to Frank recently?"

"Yeah, wait is this about that new case you're working on?" he asks putting the pieces together.

"Yeah... Jacquie and I were looking around and I spotted some scratches on the door knob… It looks like this guy has been sneaking into her room…"

"Oh! I see where I come in now! Ok, Nance, where does she live?"

"University of Lakewood, dorms sector 3 room 129." I say remembering her response when I asked.

"Oh, University of Lakewood! Frank goes to a university near there I think…"

"Really?"

"Yeah... sorry, I'll be there in a jiff!" he says hanging up. I smile to myself. Fenton Hardy did something right… His boys are the best guys in the world. I just mean that they're my best friend… because it'd be weird if I liked Frank... Wait, why did I single him out? What about poor Joe? No, there's no way... Joe is like that younger brother that I wish I had, and Frank is like my best guy friend... Ned stopped being that a long time ago, around the same time our relationship started going downhill…

A couple knocks come on the door and Jacquie opens it to come face to face with Joe. He wears a smug expression.

"I knew one of these days Nancy would need my expertise."

"Joe, when do I not need it?" I say laughing. He laughs too accepting the statement as fact.

"Hey, I'm Joe Hardy!"

"Jacquie!" she says smiling shaking his outstretched hand. He kneels down staring to work immediately.

"So Nancy, how's Ned?"

"He's excellent." I say trying not to sound affected by his question.

"He never talks to me anymore…"

"Hopefully he'll extend me the same courtesy." I say bluntly before I realize I just basically dropped a bombshell on Joe. His hands freeze in midair and he slowly turns.

"Nancy?"

"I caught him cheating earlier today."

"What! Are you ok?"

"It wasn't the first time, so it was more like confirmation… And surprisingly, I'm ok." I say smiling sharing a look of relief.

"To be honest, the guy was getting whiney, I'm glad you ended it, Nance," Joe say shaking his head with shock.

"Me too," Jacquie says cutting in which surprises me, "I've seen him at parties, and he was a little crazy, but I figured you must like him, because you were still with him…"

"Yeah…. He's a lot different now…" I say. Joe turns back to his lock giving a low whistle.

He finishes with a sigh and I realize it's practically eleven o'clock.


	2. Disturbing Discovery

"Nancy, you are all set, and it was a pleasure to meet you Jacquie!" he says giving me a hug. I smile into his jacket, and let go.

"You are a life saver Joe!" she responds.

"I do what I can!" he shrugs winking.

"Hey, don't tell Frank I'm here, ok?"

"Why?" he asks a little shocked, and I realize he'll never lie to his brother.

"If he asks you can tell him the truth, just don't bring it up ok? He'd kill me if he knew I was here right now." I plead with him, and he nods.

"Nancy, I feel like you're getting a little too comfortable asking me to do stuff for you…" I roll my eyes.

"Joe, you know you enjoy doing me favors."

"Never said otherwise!" he says as he turns and walks down the hallway. I shut the door and plop down on my bed.

"What do you think that guy would want to come in here for anyways?" Jacquie asks walking to the bathroom trying to hide that she is shuddering.

"I don't know… to…" I stand up and feel my whole body freeze.

"Jacquie, Stop! What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed, why?"

"Change back, hurry!" I command almost feeling vomit crawling back up my throat. She walks out shaken a bit by the stern way I spoke. I stare at the vent in the bathroom wanting to cry for her. I grab a stool and pull it under and use it to reach the vent, and I realize there is no screwdriver. I feel my whole body trembling, and I crawl back down running out of her dorm and down the hallway. I practically fly out of the building, but I don't see Joe anywhere. I shout his name, but receive no answer. I grab my phone, and call his.

"Nancy?" He answers.

"Get back here right now!" I say urgently. I run back inside, and up to her dorm. She stands in the doorway horrified.

"Nancy, what's going on?" I feel bile scratching at my esophagus, that I actually have to suggest such a horrible possibility to her.

"I think-," I stop because my voice catches on something lodged in my throat and I feel so heartbroken, and the tears accumulate so fast, "I think he may've put cameras…" I stammer. She practically slams against the doorframe in shock and I hear thuds from feet down the hall.

"What happened?!" he says running up. Jacquie's face is frozen in time, and I groan with dread.

"Joe, will you take off the vents in the room? I have a hunch that we might find, something hidden inside them…" I mutter quietly to him. He hands me a screwdriver. I take it, and we begin with the ones in the bedroom. He calls me over as he's about to take the metal grate from the wall, and I know Jacquie will be scarred by this moment forever, "Please let me be wrong." I say. Jacquie covers her mouth with horror as Joe removes it only to find a small security camera commonly sold at hardware stores… it's' connected to a wireless network somewhere… How long has he been watching her…? Joe's mouth drops open and he yanks the device from its current residence. I watch her face as she stares at the vent. She grabs her phone, and calls her boyfriend. She crouches in the corner sobbing into her knees, and Joe and I search through every single vent finding a grand total of six cameras. Who in the world needs six cameras! What kind of psychopath buys six cameras for a dorm room the size of a closet? A pounding on the door almost scares me out of my skin and I walk slowly towards it peering through the peephole. Mark's face sends relief down my entire being, and he flies in running towards Jacquie and the facial expression he wears is something of pure and agonizing grief. He grabs her from the floor and pulls her onto the bed so that he holds her and she sits curled up next to him, a shaking and terrified girl. He has his arms wrapped tightly around her, and I instantly lose all the negative feelings I had toward him, and know that Jacquie found the guy that would die for her. Where can I get one? I laugh at the thought and Joe motions for me to join him in the hall.

"Nancy, he's just going to do it again… how about you two just stay at your house?"

"No, because he could see me earlier when I was… at home, he mentioned it in a letter… he was watching me... Let's call your brother…"

"What happened to not telling him?"

"This was before I realized just how horrible things really were…" I say remembering that moment when I realized why he would want to sneak into the apartment…

"Ok," he says pulling his phone from his pocket, and dialing Frank's number. After placing it on speaker phone, I hear loud noises and a girl's voice.

"Hello?" frank answers practically killing me.

"He's at a party," joe whispers annoyed, "Hey Frank, its Joe," he says groaning.

"I know, Joe. I have a cell phone that shows your picture when you call me. What do you want? I'm kind of busy."

"Well, Nancy and I-,"

"You're with Nancy?" he says cutting him off.

"Yeah, anyways-,"

"Put her on Joe." He says, and it gets really quiet on his end, and I realize he just left the party. Joe rolls his eyes, and hands me the phone, but I can tell he wants to smile. Why, though?

"Hey, Frank!" I say taking it off of speaker phone.

"Nancy, why are you with my brother?" he asks bluntly.

"Please don't kill me, ok?"

"Nancy, what's going on?"

"I kind of moved in with Jacquie…"

"Jacquie, as in the girl that has her own personal stalker who is kind of super psychotic?"

"That's the one..."

"Nancy! What were you thinking?"

"Frank, please! I need you… I mean I need your advice, and well I need you too I guess..." he doesn't respond right away.

"You need me?" he repeats.

"Frank, please, I'll try and make this as short as possible, Ok so I was inspecting her room and realized, by marks on the door, that the stalker broke into her room, and was able to access her room or whatever, so I called your brother to come and fix her up with a new lock."

"Sounds great… problem is fixed right?" he responds hoping that, that's it.

"You wish that was all. Ok, so Jacquie asked me why he would want to get into the room in the first place, kind of like just something she wondered out loud, but was too disturbed to really think about it, you know?"

"Nancy… did he do what I think you're trying to tell me he did?" that was oddly cryptic of him…

"Maybe… I started thinking about what a psychotic person would do with access to their victim's room and then I realized that he would-,"

"Set up video cameras." He finishes my sentence. I feel my hands shaking, "Is Jacquie ok," he asks horrified for her.

"She… is… she called her boyfriend over, and he is with her now." I respond pulling myself together.

"So you called me for advice on what to do next?" he inquires.

"Yes." I confirm sighing.

"Just let her stay at your house for a while!" he says.

"I can't." I respond.

"Why not?" he asks and I realize his voice was considerably quieter.

"Because in a letter he wrote her today, he included a very detailed account of what I was doing in my bedroom, which means he can watch me there too." I say disgusted.

"He was watching you?" he asks a little freaked out.

"Yeah… but that doesn't matter…" I say trying to forget about it. I hand the phone to Joe unable to continue the conversation. He turns it on speaker.

"It does matter, Nancy! It matters! So where is your precious Ned now, huh? Where the heck is he!?" he says more in pain than anything. I start sliding down the wall to the ground feeling tears spilling down my cheeks. I need Frank right now and he doesn't even understand the pain I'm feeling. Joe loses it and takes it off speaker.

"Frank, dude shut up! Nancy is crying now, because of you, and did you happen to know that she and Ned broke up today! That's where precious Ned is! Dude, you are supposed to think before you speak!" he yells into the phone, and then he begins to whisper, "Frank, do you honestly think that Nancy enjoys being stalked? Well, news flash, but she doesn't, ok? And the fact is, is that she needed you, and you were so concerned with your personal issues that you couldn't even see through them to see her heart breaking to just talk to you, her best friend… Get it together, Frank." He says quietly. Joe listens for a moment, and then gives Jacquie's address. Frank is coming now. He is probably mad at me, and probably hates that I stopped talking to him, and that I belittle the danger around me, supposedly. Joe hangs up, and comes and sits next to me.

"Nancy, you know he means well."

"I'm… just having the worst day… and I needed a Frank hug… and instead he rebuffed me. I just wanted him to be my friend."

"He's a jerk, but trust me, he'll give you that hug, because he felt so bad the second I mentioned Ned. Sorry about that by the way…" he says wincing at the way he flippantly mentioned Ned and me. I chuckle and shake my head.

"You're fine. You were just standing up for me." I say. I hear a noise and see a guy walking down the hall, and I soon realize its Frank. Joe jumps up and meets him.

"Frank, be nice." He says leaving us alone. Frank meets my eyes, and walks slowly up the hallway. I begin to stand up, but he tells me to stay where I am.

"Nancy…" he says crouching in front of me, "I can't even begin to describe how…"he searches for the word.

"Disgusted you are?" I mutter.

"No, how stupid I was... that's the way I get when I feel out of control, and as if I can't do anything… but, Nancy, that's no excuse for how I acted. You are the strongest person I have ever met, but Nancy at some point you have to let the strength become something stronger."

"What?" I say staring straight into his eyes.

"It's called acknowledged weakness, which can win more battles than strength ever will." He says sadly.

"I never even acknowledged I was strong though, so how can it matter?"

"Weakness isn't a lack of strength it's simply the point at which something, if pressured hard enough, can bring ruin."


	3. Relocation

Standing up I sigh making my brain completely excommunicate all of its emotions. He stands too, and now I stare over his shoulder into the room and see one of the cameras lying on the ground, and instantly I see Jacquie's face when the first one was found, and suddenly it was so real to her and the fact was presented and could never be retracted. I see her hand flying to her mouth showing how completely violated she felt, and in that second I realized just how complicated and scary this case really is. I realize Frank is staring at me, probably wondering what I'm thinking, and I sigh once again as I rub my forehead.

"Have you ever… known at one point that it was the point of no return, and that once you make the choice to do something, it will leave an impression that will never go away?" I ask looking up to him and away from the camera.

"Yeah… I normally mess it up though…" he says, "Like losing someone forever." He says quieter.

"I just mean, there was this moment right before Joe took the vent's plate off of the wall, and I knew whatever was behind that grate, would change Jacquie's life forever, and even mine…" I say blowing air through my cheeks.

"Then she saw the camera…" he says understanding. I nod.

"When I saw it, I knew I was bringing the same kind of attention onto myself. I mean he had already watched me through my bedroom window somehow… Frank, I'm…." I take a breath, "Terrified."

"Thank God!" he says laughing from the back of his throat, and I can see relief sweep over him.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I'm glad you're letting it scare you, because it should!"

"Please don't ask me to stop working on this case…" I say shaking my head incredulously.

"I'm not, and believe me I think you should keep going, because this will never end until it's over," he says nodding soberly, and I realize just how right he is. Once I involved myself with Jacquie's problem it became my problem too, and it became my case.

"Ok, so the question now is where do we go? My house isn't an option, neither is hers, and this dorm is no longer safe…" I ask him heading back into the room, giving up on the idea of a Frank hug. Jacquie sits close to Mark and I faintly smile re-asking the question. Mark nods gravely as him and Jacquie both stay dead silent.

"Ok, well somewhere that has top notch security… No windows, preferably," he says.

"Prison." I say sighing, and then snap my fingers, "A hotel!" Jacquie brightens considerably and I throw my head back receiving so many ideas at once…I am friends with someone who owns a local hotel, and she owes me a few favors for solving a case for her a few months back… perfect!

"Nancy, that's such a good idea, but you can't take the keys from the hotel with you...you'll have to check them in at the front desk…" Frank says thinking out loud.

"That way he can't copy them… Jacquie let's move in tonight, ok? How soon will you be packed up?" I ask hoping she'll be able to pack. Her eyes completely open and she is already grabbing all her bags from the closet, and neatly placing her clothes into them. I nod, and remember calling my friend. I pull my phone out and step into the hall. Dialing I suddenly hope there are rooms available.

"Hello? Is this you Nancy?" she asks almost surprised to hear me calling her, at practically midnight. I instantly feel a pang of guilt for waking her.

"Hey, Dawn, I know it's late, but I'm working on a case, and was wondering if me and my friend could stay at a room in your hotel?" I ask.

"Tonight? Nancy, is everything ok?" she asks worried. I explain the problem and my new case, and I hear her horror as she speaks again, "Yes, of course! And if I'm correct, there should be at least two rooms available, without a window!"

"Dawn, you're the best!" I say sighing with relief.

"No, Nancy, this is the least I can do… Tell you what, I'll have my security guards patrol that floor constantly, and pay them overtime… Your room will have two queen beds, and a TV, and there will be no doors to adjacent rooms, so you won't have to worry about that. Um... also, I'll have no room service or maid service for your room, I know that sounds weird, but that means I'll disable any extra keys to your room, so that means you'll have to ask for towels and any extra necessities... Only you and Jacquie will have access… ok and I'll meet you there, ok? Tell Jacquie I said everything is going to be fine, and I will do everything I can to ensure her, the utmost privacy, ok?"

"Oh, Dawn that sounds so… Amazing… Also, is it possible for us to put the keys somewhere so he can't copy them somehow?"

"I could give you both protective slips for them, so that you can keep them on your person, and they'll be protected from scanners… does that sound ok?"

"Perfect." I respond smiling. WE say our goodbyes and I walk back into the room.

"Ok, we have a room! You almost ready?" I ask, and she nods starting to zip all of her bags up. I grab a grocery bag from the dresser and toss all of the cameras into it trying to remain calm. Jacquie stares at me with mascara streaks and I feel my heart break for her. Mark sits with his head buried in his hands and Joe rejoins us gad to see Frank and I are getting along. I glance to Jacquie and she is visibly shaking and I sigh with sadness. I distract my mind from the reality of the situation.

"Ok, anybody want to come with us?" Frank is already grabbing my bags from me, and Joe grabs the cameras. Mark grabs Jacquie's bags and I nod with a smile. Awesome. We head out of the dorm, Joe locking the door behind him, and head to Jacquie's car first. Mark and her hop in and I realize everyone has their own car.

"Joe and Frank, you can just come with me, and that way I can give you two and Mark a ride back here, and it will probably save you two gas." I say shrugging with indifference. They agree and hop into my car. Frank calls shotgun, as most mature adults do, and I try and occupy my mind with distractions from the cameras.

"On your way back here, to drop us off, do you want to stop by the police station?" Joe asks suddenly, and I nod.

"Yeah, we can give them the cameras as evidence… I really hope he doesn't find a way to get into this room. I'm going to ask Dawn about the rooms adjacent to ours… I think that if possible we should leave those empty… and maybe we should alternate between rooms every night… like move so he doesn't know which one we'll be staying in…" I say trying to pull intelligent thoughts together… Groaning I lead Jacquie's car to the hotel.

"Just one question… Who's Dawn?" Frank asks me confused, and I realized I never explained why I got the room so readily, or any of the amenities that she's offered.

"She owns the hotel."

"You know a hotel owner?" Joe asks with surprise.

"She came to me with a case a few months ago, and I solved it for her, and so she owes me a couple favors."

"That's great! I'm sure it won't be difficult for her to extend this courtesy!"

"She is going to cancel maid service, room service, and have patrols on our floor…"

"Why would she cancel maid services?" he sounds appalled

"She wants only Jacquie and me to have access to our rooms. Oh!" I say thinking of something instantly realizing some possibilities, "We have so many opportunities with this hotel!" Frank and Joe look at each other.

"Nancy, I really would like to hear your thoughts sometimes. They seem to jump around and suddenly we're lost again…What opportunities?" he asks tiredly.

"Sorry… Ok, well I think the guards should be set up in the rooms next to ours, and that way the hotel's floor doesn't seem very conspicuous… They could set up inconspicuous cameras and monitor the hallway through them, and that way it wouldn't draw any attention to our floor… At some point though, we could have a different floor, not one we are on, covered in security. One of the doors could have a guy standing in front of it. I know that's kind of crazy, but we have to at least start brainstorming ideas on how to catch this guy! I mean we can't let him slip through our fingers." I say rapidly rambling and babbling not really trying to give ideas but to just say them out loud so I can search through them more easily. When things are trapped in my head sometimes I can lose my train of thought and get lost in my own head trying to remember what it was that I was trying so hard to achieve… Frank and Joe's silence triggers a sigh of annoyance from me, "Did you guys hear a word I just said?" I ask sliding down in my seat just a bit more than I was already. With relief I pull into the hotel's parking lot.

"Yeah, we did Nance, you just sounded like you were in deep thought and we didn't want to… interrupt it." Joe says in response which makes me smile a little, and I find a spot pretty near the entrance. Frank yawns as he hops out of the front seat and stretches in the open space next to us. I get out, and head to Jacquie's car who just pulled up next to me. Jacquie gets out and Mark meets me and Joe who just joined us.

"So, how are we getting back to our cars…"Marks asks curiously hoping we already figured that out.

"I was going to give you guys a ride back."

"Would she stay here by herself?"

"If she wants the privacy, she can, but if she wants to come, we can just tie Joe to the roof..." Joe jerks his head to me with his eyes narrowed at my comment, "I'm just kidding, and we'd just take Jacquie's car instead of mine." I continue with a laugh and Joe rolls his eyes. We open up out trunks, and pull out the bags, and take them up and into the hotel with us. Jacquie and I exchange a sad glance and I realize just how tired she is. I walk up to the front desk, and tell the guy that Dawn is taking care of our rooms.

"Oh you must be Ms. Drew! Please let me get you a baggage cart, and Dawn will be with you shortly." He smiles warmly and Jacquie practically drops her bags from her shoulders. I can tell she is curious about who Dawn is, but she doesn't ask, and so I decide to wait to explain everything.

"Nancy!" a woman's voice says appearing out of the office behind the desk counters.

"Dawn!" she comes around and gives me a hug turning to see the others.

"You must be Jacquie!" Dawn says kindly walking to her and giving her a quick hug.

"I'm Dawn, the owner of this hotel, and I will be making sure your stay is as safe as they come! I don't know if Nancy explained anything… but let me just do it anyways," she says and then dives into telling her about the precautions she will be taking, and makes sure Jacquie understands that her safety and privacy is the number one concern here. Jacquie's smile widens a bit more, and Dawn decides to introduce herself to the rest of the group. She, Joe, and Frank all exchange a handshake, but when she reaches Mark he offers an embrace filled with gratitude. She smiles back at me, and ushers us up to the room. It's on the sixth of eight floors, and smack dab in the middle, room 64. As she hands Jacquie and I our keys, I pull her off to the side and tell her what I told Joe about catching the guy behind this whole mess. She nods, "Nancy, whatever you need, just let me know, ok?"

"Yeah, I will!" I say nodding with no hesitation. Dawn is one of my closer friends, and knowing that she has my back is ridiculously comforting. I give her a tight side hug and follow Jacquie into the room dumping my stuff onto the bed. Frank, Mark, and Joe wait politely outside as we check it out. Jacquie jumps and flops face first onto the bed and I can hear her laughing a little. I turn to Dawn and mouth, 'thank you,' to her. After Jacquie finishes laughing into her comforter I sit next to her on her bed, and ask her, "Hey do you want to come with me to drop them off at their cars?"

"Not really…" she says turning over to face me. I smile in return.

"Ok! I'll pick us up some junk food on the way back ok?"

"What? Don't go shopping alone!" she says almost mortified, and I realize something must've happened before when she did that.

"I was thinking I'd go shopping drive-thru style."

"Ok, awesome!" she says curling up into a ball where she lays. I can tell she is thoroughly exhausted. I say goodbye and join the others in the hallway. Slipping my keycard into its protective slip I shudder with the memory of tonight. Dawn leans over.

"Nancy, I live in my office downstairs ok? So you can come and talk to me anytime. The digital lock on the door changes every day, but I'll leave something that will help you figure it out, ok?" she heads down the hallway and leaves me, Frank, Joe, and Mark to ourselves.

"Jacquie wants to stay, so we can stop at the police station real quick on our way to your cars." We all head back out of the hotel, and towards my car, and I feel suddenly as if someone is watching us, "Guys do you… think he's watching us right now?" I ask frozen.

"Why?" Frank asks turning to me thinking I know something he doesn't.

"I just… have a feeling…" Joe turns to us along with Mark, and I can see anger flash in all of their eyes. We all examine the tree line around the hotel, and for one instant I can swear I see a red light flashing, like on a video camera when it's recording. I, not caring for consequences, sprint towards the small light which flashes exactly three times and then does not reappear. Hearing someone running right behind me I feel confidence building that I'm not alone and so I push myself to run faster. I finally arrive to the spot, and not seeing anyone I scan the surrounding areas for any signs. Nothing.

"What did you see?" Frank's voice says and I feel my hands shaking from a mix terror and running.

"A light… look!" I exclaim pulling a piece of paper from the ground. A note, and of course it's addressed to me. I turn to Frank who swallows, and decides it's time to rejoin the others. Once we meet them again by my car. I unfold the wrinkled note and hold it before my eyes compartmentalizing my emotions so that I sound emotionless while I read a, most likely, terrifying letter, "Dear Nancy, I appreciate your relationship in Jacqueline's life, however, you must stop interfering with our relationship. There comes a time when one must recognize how much one is truly needed, and I hate to say this, but you are not needed. There is no reason to help anyone, and there is no reason to think you need to hide from me. I realize that you assume my entrance into her humble abode as trespassing, but you see, my dear Nancy, she gave me the key! She wanted me to know we were exclusive, and there is nothing you can ever do that will break us apart. I will once again find her and watch over her. Oh, and Nancy, I am sorry about what happened with Ned! His little act at the door thinking he could get away with hiding his friend by blocking your view… It was about time he learned you can't hold onto someone you don't deserve, and thus, Jacquie's little friend, Mark, must be warned of that same thing, you cannot hold onto someone you don't deserve, and if he doesn't let well enough alone I will have to encourage the inevitable, myself, and Nancy I really don't like confrontation, but that doesn't mean I'm not good at it. I really look forward to meeting you all one day, and wish that you would realize I would never hurt anyone as precious as my Jacqueline. It's signed your guardian angel." I look straight to Mark who is so clearly threatened in this letter.

"I can't believe the nerve of this guy!" Mark mutters with very well hidden terror. I can tell that although he is tough, and can definitely handle himself, he is very intimidated by the heard but not yet seen factor.

"Hey, let's go back and check out the spot where you got this…" Joe says suddenly. We all exchange nervous glances and head, as a group, over to the spot. When we get there, we all look around and Frank shouts something about finding a piece of paper. I join him and stare down at the photo he holds, and to my horror its of _me_ sitting in _my_ car outside of Ned's house right after I ended it. On the back it reads, 'Sorry about Ned. Hope everything works itself out.' Frank is staring at me and I have no idea how to react. The picture is a close up and I was staring right at the camera. Right at it. How did I not see it! My face in the picture is obviously full of relief, and I look into the background, through a car window. Ned is standing on his porch staring at my car. I can't see his face, and I really don't want to.. I can picture her standing there… I look up to Frank who meets my eyes with his..

"Nancy… This guy has serious issues." He says grimly and I nod staring back at the photograph.


	4. Chapter 4

I stare tiredly at Nancy and the other two, terrified for her. I examine the photo, and realize Ned stands in the background. My blood turns cold.

"Nancy, when… where was this taken?"

"Outside of Ned's house… Earlier today, this is right after I ended it." I feel my eyebrows shoot up meeting Nancy's passive eyes in the picture. She seems actually relieved in the photo, but how could that be so, after such a lengthy time of them being together. She scans me and shakes her head.

"We've been dealing with a lot of issues lately." She shakes her head seemingly remembering earlier, and I feel the lump in my throat increasing in size. I've always liked Nancy, but the realization I think of her being available hasn't quite hit me yet…. I'm thinking it has something to with the fact that she's being watched and I'm mostly concerned with her safety more than anything else… Joe joins Nancy and I and Mark is soon at his side. They stare at the paper. Mark shakes his head.

"Nancy, you…you're putting your life on the line, and your privacy… No one would blame you for quitting…" he says quietly. He glances to my face and then to Nancy's. I measure my breathing waiting for her response.

"Mark, I believe you, but I would blame myself." Nancy shakes her head practically shuddering at the thought of quitting, and suddenly for the first time what actually drives detectives like us, to the end of the case. Something has always thought inside of me that it had something to do with the fact that we obsess over them, but really that's not it. The real problem, or should I say solution, lies within the simple explanation that we realize that if we leave the problem is going to haunt us for the rest of our lives. Nancy sighs tiredly, and I realize just how coldI've been to her.. I mean, she just went through a break up, and I haven't really said anything to her. We stand in silence for a few moments and look around for anything else. WE eventually decide to head out, and head towards Nancy's car. I lag behind with her as Joe and Mark walk ahead talking about something I can't quite make out. I glance to Nancy and see her eyes skimming the horizon constantly.

"Nancy, I'm sorry about you and Ned…" I say practically lying, and yet not lying at the same time… I was always jealous of course, but Ned and Nancy made a nice pair, and even though I never was quite fond of the guy, I was just happy that she was happy. She shakes her head.

"It's long overdue…" she yawns with exhaustion and I shake my head grimly.

"I should've been there for you, Nance…" I say unable to stop myself. She glances up to me as we slowly move forward.

"You, were there for me, Frank…" She says smiling sadly. I wince.

"By yelling at you…"

"You were just concerned…The only reason I reacted the way I did, was because I had just discovered video cameras in my friend's bedroom. I just wanted one of your hugs…"she says and then stops cutting herself off. One of my hugs? I smile to myself. I'm tempted to give her one rightnow, but then Joe turns and yells for us to hurry up.

"Frank," she says, and I jerk my head to look at her, "He… Ned is in the background staring at my car. I need to call him and let him know what is going on…" she says looking up at me. I nod in agreement and look at the picture again. My eyes don't look at him for long though, because her eyes keep drawing me under. Her eyes so full of something I had never expected to be there, yet very time I see it, it just sucks me in. They are so full of relief. I never, for even a second, considered that she could be unhappy. I mean, she has always been intelligent, caring, and completely aware of consequences that may result from actions. If she had been unhappy, my logic guided me to think, that she would have ended it, but then I realize that sometimes the heart can cloud judgment. Like dashing into a burning building to save my brother, or taking a bullet for my dad… Those were completely irrational decisions, that in all honesty people normally don't take, but it's something we do because we know it's what we should do. I wince thinking of the bullet wound in my left shoulder. Nancy stayed in the relationship with Ned because she knew it was the right thing to do. No matter how unhappy she could've been, she stayed there because she knew relationships needed work from both sides, and patience of course. Well, come to find out, not much to my surprise, that he hadn't been doing his work, and she had been carrying the weight of their relationship on her own two shoulders. I shake it off realizing I haven't said anything, but I soon realize that I can't really say anything anyways… I mean what am I supposed to say, 'no don't call him, and let him learn his lesson?' no, because first of all, even I don't hate Ned _that_ much, and second of all Nancy would freak out on me. She stares at her feet as we walk to the cars. Mark and Joe talk in hushed voices about something, and even though I hear a chuckle coming from Mark's throat, I can see the tension rigid in his muscles. The poor guy is stressed for his girlfriend, and for his own life, which was just threatened, I might add… I shake my head at the thought of being worried about your girlfriend being stalked. It seems crazy to think about, but I feel like I can kind of understand what he's going through. I feel the same about Nancy, only she isn't my girlfriend. She is just someone I care deeply about, and even though I know she will never return my feelings, I know that she will always still care about me in a way that I have to eventually learn to be content with… I grimace at the thought. I know I can never be satisfied with it, but it's all I can do… I hand her the picture.

"Here. You'll probably need this as evidence even though it has our fingerprints on it…" I say annoyed with myself that I would let my fingerprints contaminate the evidence. She nods seemingly not blaming me.

"Thanks…" she says adding something I can't quite hear under her breath. I almost ask her what, but realize she said it purposely quiet, and that asking will just embarrass her. I glance to see we are only a few feet from the cars, "Hey, you guys go ahead and get in! I'm just going to make a quick phone call." She continues loudly. Mark and Joe get in but I linger outside making sure she knows that I'm not going anywhere. She smiles to herself and I find myself inwardly smirking, doing my best not to show it. She takes out her phone and dials the number she knows by heart which kind of stings me. I see here hands shaking which is somewhat disturbing, because for as long as I've known her, her hands could be surgeon's hands… I grimace when she turns away.

"Ned," she starts steadying her voice, "I don't know if you remember but I told you earlier that I was working on a case." She glances back to me, only holding my gaze for a moment before turning back around, and I can tell by that split second that he is trying to talk to her about something other than what she called him for.

"Please Ned, come on, I'm trying to talk to _you _here. Stop! Ok.. listen I don't care about that whole thing, ok? Honestly it was long overdue!" she pauses listening to him, and I see her shoulders slump, and hear faint yelling on the phone. She clenches her fist, "Ned, we aren't together, we don't have to fight anymore, ok?" she says and I feel my whole body tense. Anymore? How long have they been fighting? I mean every couple fights… but the way she said that sounded so tired, and sick of it, as if they never stopped. She sighs as if she finally has time to speak, but knows that it won't last long.

"So my case… it's for a friend of mine, Jacquie, and this guy has been stalking her, and now that I'm helping her… yeah." She says answering a question, and then laughs. She laughs. I smile to myself knowing that if she wasn't such a good natured person she'd be yelling, just like he is right now.

"Whatever, Ned, I just thought I would let you know because he has a picture of me right in front of your house and you're in it… You might be in danger, Ned." She says shaking her head desperately trying to get him to listen. I groan as she does signifying that she can't get through to him, and sure she is in danger, but she is just trying to help, him, but he is too busy fighting to notice. I motion for her to give me the phone, and surprised she hands it to me surrendering. The entirety of the situation, in my hands. I smile inwardly, and grimace outwardly.

"Ned?" I say, and he stops talking. I smile outwardly.

"Frank?" he says, and I can practically hear the color drain from this face. Good, I have the advantage.

"Listen, Ned, Nancy, just wants to help you because shethinks you're in danger, but you were too busy yelling at her to realize that she was putting your safety high on her list…" I wait for his response.

"Ok, great, I can take care of myself… What… are you doing with Nancy?" he asks breathlessly.

"I'm helping Nancy on her case." I answer turning around so I can smirk. I can hear his jealousy.

"what, is she cozying up to you, after our breakup?" he asks and I feel my blood freeze. Ned has always stayed pretty on the level… this doesn't seem normal.

"Ned, are you doing ok?" I ask genuinely concerned for his mental health.

"Frank, don't start with me!" he says.

"Well, _Ned, _I wouldn't worry about it…" I say adding with a whisper, "She's never seen me like that."

"When you got shot a couple months ago, she couldn't sleep! Whenever you were in town, she would ignore me the entire time!" he says screaming. My brain goes crazy, and my stomach is knotting. She couldn't sleep? I remember seeing her at the hospital when I was in recovery, and she told me that cases had been keeping her up… I was keeping her up? She… I shake my head. Ned obviously doesn't pay that much attention…

"Whatever, Ned, I have to go, ok?" I say shrugging and handing the phone back to her. Message relayed. She sighs and then I hear her voice catch.

"Ned, you have no right to interfere in my affairs, anymore ok?" I hear her say. What? She hangs up running her fingers through her hair.

"What'd he say?" I ask absent mindedly.

"He's just being paranoid…"

"Well, you are in danger." I say smirking.

"Not about that… he has no idea what he's talking about. I mean he's half right, and I think that's why he assumes he's completely right, but the truth is, he has no idea what he's talking about." She says more for herself than for me.

"What'd he say, Nance?" I ask realizing that he could've mentioned my feelings for her.

"Nothing that you want to know…" she says offering weak smile along with a half-hearted shrug. I sigh and nod.

"Ok, but if you ever want to tell me, I'm here for you." I say, and she laughs it off.

"I'm sure it won't matter anymore, but ok." Her vague-ness kind of scares me, especially when I consider her to be a very pointed person, who doesn't waste time playing stupid mind games. The fact that she is so capable of it unnerves me, since I have never seen her like this. Whatever, it must just be the stress of it all… She walks to my side and I remember instantly.

"Didn't you want a hug?" I say smiling, and she studies me carefully before wrapping her arms around me. I slip my arms so that I'm holding her waist, and she seems to conform to me and I can't help but do the same. You know, I forgot how amazing of a hugger she is… I know that's weird, but it isn't awkward, or anything she just is there to comfort, and I am too, and there is no unsure periods of time where we don't know whether or not to stay in each other's arms. She pulls away and I notice her hands are shaking. She's really tired.

"Ok, let's go, and Frank?"

"Yeah?" I ask walking around to the passenger side.

"Thanks." She says flashing a smile. I hear Joe and Mark laughing about something, and try and focus on what they're saying, in order to distract myself from Nancy, who is the bane of my focus, and the distraction I never want to get rid of.


End file.
